


Open Heart and Lithe Tongue (Speak and We are Undone)

by RosieTwiggs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all of Felicity's experience, among all of her partners, not one had ever gone down on her, even those times when she’d worked up the courage to outright ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Heart and Lithe Tongue (Speak and We are Undone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyChi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChi/gifts), [effie214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/effie214/gifts), [Abbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/gifts), [moirariordan (jaegermighty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegermighty/gifts).



> THREE MONTHS coming (excuse the pun) and it's finally here. Thank you to Chi, Effie, Abbie and Meagan for helping me get this out at last. Enjoy.

Let it never be said that Felicity Smoak was innocent or a prude. She’d had her fair share of experience, loved a good tussle in the sheets as much as the next girl. She’d had several  boyfriends,  a couple of one night stands, even a friend with benefits for a while back in college. She’d made out with a total stranger in an alley behind a club once, and things had been getting heated before a friend had called with an emergency back inside.

She’d been on top, on the bottom, missionary, doggy, reverse cowgirl. She was particularly proud of one specific time where she’d managed to incorporate yoga into the mix. She was very bendy that way.

But in all her experience, among all of her partners, not one had ever gone down on her, even those times when she’d worked up the courage to outright ask.

“I don’t know, Felicity, it’s just not my thing.” That had been Josh, her second year at MIT.

“Um, yeah, maybe next time? I don’t think we have time right now.” Andy, her fellow TA, the year she completed her Masters. He broke up with her before there was a next time.

“Don’t you pee out of there?” Eric in accounting. Eric had left her apartment _very_ shortly thereafter, unsatisfied, sans shoes, and there had _not_ been another date.

It wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy sex on its own. Plenty of guys had gotten her off with their hands, and some positions were really just, ngh, yeah… But Felicity felt like she was missing out on something, on some great big cosmic secret.

 _Especially_ the way Melissa was telling it.

“Oh God, it was like having a religious experience,” she said, taking another sip of her vodka martini, and shivering. Felicity couldn’t help snorting. Melissa had been agnostic for a good many years now.

She, Melissa and Jordana had been friends since Hebrew day school way back when. They made an effort to get together at least once a month if they could, despite having extremely busy lives. (When it came to Felicity, they didn’t know the half of it.) They were sitting at a corner table at a local club that was _not_ Verdant, as Felicity had a strict policy regarding girls’ night taking place anywhere she could be wrangled into doing work. She’d told the girls she’d dated a bartender there (it wasn’t completely a lie; Sara could _technically_ be considered a “work wife” right?) and wanted to avoid them.

The low pulse of the music was reverberating through Felicity’s sternum, though they were far enough away from the dance floor to be able to talk. And Melissa had a new boyfriend.

“Okay, details, please, and we definitely need more alcohol,” Jordana declared, flagging down a waiter.

Felicity couldn’t agree more.

“Well, look, I mean…” Melissa frowned, the freckles on her nose standing out in the flashing lights. “I can’t really pin point what was different, you know? Oral is always just _great_.” Jordana nodded exuberantly, grinning. Felicity hid behind her margarita, downing the remnants in her glass before signaling to the waiter to bring her two more.

“It was just this combination of _everything_. He didn’t just focus on one spot, he took his time, and then his fingers and his _tongue_ … He just- I couldn’t even –“

Jordana laughed, dark curls bouncing with her mirth. “Do you need a moment, Melissa? Felicity and I can head over to the girls’ room if you want to be alone with your memories for a while…”

Melissa shook her head and smacked her arm, laughing in response. “Hey, I’m seriously contemplating coming back into the “fold” after that. When’s Yom Kippur this year? Maybe I should show up for services. Maybe there really _is_ a God…”

Jordana laughed even harder, and Felicity managed a small grin. But Melissa noticed something was off.

“What’s up, _Bracha_?” she asked, using her Hebrew name from elementary school and drawing it out.

“Oh God, _please_ don’t call me that!” Felicity exclaimed, laughing and rolling her eyes. “No one’s called me that in _years_.”

Melissa grinned. “Fine. But spill. What’s the deal? Have you had better?”

Felicity fidgeted, glancing around and wondering where her drinks were. She needed them. Immediately.

“Um… No?”

Jordana tilted her head. “Okay,” she said slowly. “But you _have_ had a guy go down on you, right?”

“Um…”

“ _Oh my God_.” Melissa looked appalled and Jordana’s eyes went wide in surprise. Felicity immediately felt self-conscious, and ducked her head, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. She could feel herself blushing and bit her lip, slouching down in her seat.

“Oh, no!” Melissa jumped to grab Felicity’s hand, squeezing it once before letting go. “No, no babe, that’s not what – Don’t do what you’re doing right now! Jordana, help me out?”

Melissa had always been brash, loud, steamrolling forward without considering who she might be steamrolling over. Jordana, while similar at times, generally thought twice before jumping into anything, and had a way of verbalizing Melissa’s good intentions. They were both very aware of _Felicity’s_ tendency to think people were laughing at her.

“It’s not _you_ we’re shocked about,” she explained. “It’s more that we can’t imagine guys not falling over themselves to give you _everything_.” Jordana shook her head. “Are you serious?”

Despite the fact that these were her two best friends, the girls she had run to tell about her first period, and the first time she’d had sex (and how disappointing it had been), the women she shared her fears with about her mother’s mental state, and her terror about getting her shots before she’d gone to Thailand with them after high school; despite the fact that they never judged her and she knew they were shocked on her behalf, Felicity felt her throat closing up with embarrassment.

And when Felicity was embarrassed, her defense mechanism kicked in.

She grabbed her phone and put it in her small clutch, managing a small grin that wasn’t fooling anybody. “Hey, no, it’s fine. No big deal. You know, it’s just not some people’s thing. It’s not like I sit around wondering what that would be like every time a guy doesn’t – no, yeah, no that would be sad. Oh no! Look what time it is. I don’t know how I’m going to get up for work tomorrow – “

“Felicity, it’s ten pm.” Melissa’s voice sounded strained, and Felicity caught the look that passed between her and Jordana, but she didn’t stop, beginning to shuffle out of her seat.

“Wow, that’s really late. Later than I thought. Ha ha… Whoops. Um, yeah, so rain check? How about next week? We’ll move it up because I didn’t realize I had all this work stuff. Work is important, you know? So okay, bye.”

And before either of her friends could stop her, she was headed for the exit. Halfway there Felicity stopped and rushed back, pulling out a twenty. The girls looked up, surprised.

“Sorry, forgot to pay for my margaritas. That would have been hilarious, if I’d just left and forgotten. Right?” She recognized what she was doing. She’d done it a million times before – rambling on to try to cover the sheer awkward that was _her_ when she was trying to pretend everything was fine. Only it wasn’t. She practically threw the bill on the table and turned to leave a second time, nearly crashing into the waiter with their drinks.

“Oh! Wow, sorry, almost crashed into you – well, obviously you know that, but - oh _fuck_.” She let out the strangled curse, the knot in her throat now so tight she was having trouble swallowing. Jordana was getting up out of her seat to follow her, but Felicity ducked around the waiter, giving up on saying another word, and maneuvered herself through the throng, finding the back exit, knowing Jordana would head towards the front.

She pushed out into the cold night air, hugging her arms around her middle, and tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. She leaned back against the wall, her breath coming out in little crystalized puffs, while she looked up at the strip of inky night sky she could see above the alleyway.  She focused on breathing, slowly trying to calm down from her rush to get away.

She needed to get home.

Pushing off from the wall, she began digging through her clutch as she made her way to the street to hail a cab, but froze halfway there.

She’d originally planned on paying for her drinks with her credit card. But in her rush to leave… She’d used her cab money instead.

That was when the tears finally came.

Sitting on a crate next to a dumpster in a cold and deserted alley, with the sounds of giggling coming from around the corner at the front of the club, and the thrum of music coming from inside, Felicity let her life catch up to her for the first time in months and just cried. Working non-stop, fighting crime, barely having time to do anything for herself, having to fight to spend even a tiny bit of time with her friends, to get _away_ from everything… Going to sleep in an empty bed every night…  No one walked by, no one saw her. She was alone and secluded, and for a moment it almost felt good to wallow in her own misery.

Ten minutes. That was what she gave herself. Ten minutes before she sniffled and wiped beneath her eyes, eternally grateful for waterproof mascara.

Then she pulled out her phone and called Oliver.

~*~

The motorcycle came to a stop in front of her, engine rumbling and then stalling before Oliver pulled off his helmet.

“Oh, thank God,” Felicity murmured, standing up and brushing her skirt off. She had no doubt her eyes were red-rimmed, and her cheeks puffy, but her self-pity had turned into indignant frustration at the disaster that was her life in the thirty minutes it had taken Oliver to arrive.

“Hey,” he said softly, reaching out to cup her face and running a thumb along her cheek. “You ok?”

Felicity let out a discontented sigh, frowning and shaking her head. She stepped out of Oliver’s reach. For once, his touch wasn’t making her feel any better. Emotions she generally kept buried, for her own sake, were too close to the surface. She covered by grabbing the spare helmet on the back of the bike.

“Can you just take me home? Please?”

She couldn’t bring herself to look at him right then, instead staring down at the helmet, her reflection distorted and staring back at her from the black visor.

There was a beat of silence where she could actually _feel_ those damned blue eyes of his practically boring into her and then -

“Yeah, okay.”

The trip to her townhouse passed without event. She held on to Oliver, her head turned sideways, watching the city lights stream past them. The speed, and the cold air stinging at her hands and whipping around her bare legs helped clear her head. Starling City was a paradox tonight – so quiet in one way, keeping Oliver out of the suit, but loud and restless as well, with clubs every other block, and people out for a night on the town. The sense of responsibility she felt for all those people on a regular basis was overwhelming.

Oliver slowed down once they reached the residential part of the city, cruising through the quiet streets, street-lamps throwing them into sharp relief for brief moments before they plunged into the dark again. When they finally pulled up and Oliver cut the motor, the silence was deafening, and the sudden halt to the vibration of the bike left her thighs tingling.

Well, at least she’d gotten _something_ in between her legs tonight.

“What?”

Felicity flushed and coughed. “Um, nothing.”

She let go of Oliver’s waist and climbed off, removing her helmet as he did the same. He had this thing about walking her to her door, as though inevitable danger would strike in the fifteen seconds between saying goodbye and getting inside.

As if she didn’t leave her house _alone_ the next morning anyway.

They climbed the porch stairs and Felicity pulled her keys out, but Oliver didn’t turn to leave. Instead, he leaned against the railing and crossed his arms over his chest.

“So. You want to tell me what happened?”

Of _course_ he wanted to talk. Why _wouldn’t_ an emotionally distant vigilante want to talk when all she wanted to do was go to bed?

Felicity waved her hand as though it was nothing. “Ugh, it was so stupid. You don’t want to hear about it.”

Oliver just raised an eyebrow. “Try me.”

“It was nothing. _Really_. I just over-reacted to something dumb and then I got flustered and paid for my drinks with my cab money, and I couldn’t go back inside again, because I’d already done that after I’d run away the first time, before I had paid, and just – Look, not all of us have secret man-brooding caves to escape to when we want to be alone and miserable, so I just want to go inside and bury myself in blankets, okay?”

Oliver frowned. “I do _not_ brood.”

“ _Please_ ,” Felicity responded, rolling her eyes, “You are the _king_ of brooding. You’ll get stuck on something and analyze it to pieces until we’re sick of you and then you’ll sulk about how everything is your fault forever and ever.”

Oliver shifted on his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I do not.”

Felicity laughed. “Oh my God! You’re brooding right now!” Oliver huffed at the floor, looking like a petulant five year old, but then he looked back up, his eyes serious again.

“ _Are_ you miserable, Felicity?”

Her laughter died out and she sighed, pressing her lips together. The silence stretched out between them, echoing down the street.

“No,” she said at last. “No, I’m not. But sometimes things just catch up with me, you know?”

Oliver was quiet, waiting for her to continue.

“Everything’s just sort of- fallen apart? I mean, at what point did double lives and secret identities become so normal for me that I don’t even blink when I lie to my best friends about why I refuse to go to Verdant on my night out? When did I get used to sleeping four hours a night and needing to buy extra cover up to hide the circles under my eyes? How did I go from wondering _when_ I’d meet someone and get to have my own happy ever after, to just wishing I had the _time_ to meet a guy, much less take a night off to go on a date? I haven’t even been kissed in – _God,_ in _forever_ , and I just wish that I could –“

The sudden light press of warm lips against hers stilled her to silence.

It barely lasted more than a second before Oliver was pulling away, hands still in his pockets, looking – smaller somehow? Unsure of himself.

Felicity blinked slowly. “Oliver –what -?”

Oliver shook his head. “I’m sorry, you just said that you hadn’t been kissed, so I-” He cleared his throat.

Felicity touched her fingers to her lips, trying to hold on to what it had felt like, but the kiss had been so sudden and so fleeting that her fingertips brushed the remnants of it away.

“I just- I don’t-” he took a deep breath, letting the air out slowly through his nose and looking up at her porch roof. “I shouldn’t have done-”

“No. It’s okay.”

His eyes snapped back to hers. “What?”

Felicity swallowed. “I think – yeah? Um. It’s okay. Was it-” she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and fiddled with her earring. “Was it just because I said that? Like only a one-time thing, because I wouldn’t mind if – or…?”

Oliver took a step forward, right into her personal space and, yeah okay he’d only _seemed_ smaller before, he was _not_ small, and _oh God_ , his hand came up to cup her cheek and _wow_ , was this really happening? This was _not_ happening, only he was leaning down and she could _feel_ his breath on her lips and she’d waited so long for this to _be_ happening and now – now -

“I’ve never had a guy go down on me!”

Oliver froze inches from her face.

She did not just –

She shut her eyes tightly.

“Oh God , I can’t believe I just said that.” She pulled away in a sudden rush of desperation, backing up against her door.

“What is my life, even? How do I manage to just completely sabotage myself? Unbelievable, it’s like my own brain doesn’t want me to be happy or have sex ever again.” Her eyes widened and she looked up at Oliver, panicking even more. “Not that I was expecting to have sex with you. I mean, obviously I wanted something with you and sex would be –yeah, okay probably really amazing. Oh my God Felicity shut up!” She took a deep breath. “Three, two, one-”

And then Oliver was suddenly kissing her again.

It was accompanied by a huff of short laughter, Oliver nipping lightly at her lips, hands coming up to cup her face, and Felicity could _feel_ Oliver’s smile, chased it with her tongue, the warmth and comfort of it sinking into her shoulders until the tension she’d held there all evening began to melt away.

This kiss lasted much longer than the last one, and when Oliver pulled away, leaning his forehead to rest against hers, Felicity had a feeling that she could go the rest of her life without ever forgetting what the slide of his mouth over hers felt like.

“Oliver,” she breathed, “do you want to come inside?”

“That depends,” he said, pulling back, hands trailing down her arms to grip her waist.

Apprehension set in. She’d ruined it. Her and her dumb rambling had ruined it, and she couldn’t blame him. “On what?” she asked, sure she already knew the answer and resigning herself to disappointment.

The grin he gave her sent a shiver down her spine and he leaned down, lips brushing against her ear. When he spoke, his breath was warm, voice low and heavy with promise. “On whether or not you care that you’ll be keeping your neighbors up.”

Felicity hadn’t been expecting that. “What?” she asked, her head falling to the side as Oliver brushed his nose along her hairline and breathed in deeply, fingers digging in to her hips.

“I’ve wondered what you taste like for months, Felicity. Dreamed about it. I would very much like to find out. And you’re going to let me know exactly what my tongue inside of you feels like. _Loudly_.”

“Oh my God,” she moaned, legs going weak. Her keys were still clutched in her right hand, and she immediately turned in Oliver’s arms and began trying to get them in the lock. Trying and failing.

Her breath hitched when she felt his lips on her neck, teeth grazing just below her earlobe. His hands left her waist and smoothed down her arms, until he was holding her hands in his own, and steadied them, helping her unlock the door and the turn the handle.

They stumbled into her front hall together, and Oliver kicked the door shut behind them. Felicity dropped her clutch onto the floor and dropped her keys onto the small table, missing the ceramic bowl she usually kept them in, because Oliver was pulling off her jacket and kissing her again.

He was wearing that tan leather jacket that she just loved, (God he looked like sex in it – the thought almost made her laugh because, well, yeah, they were doing this now), and she wasted no time in unzipping it and pushing it off of his shoulders. Oliver made a low noise in his throat and then backed her up against the wall before reaching up and wrapping his hand in her ponytail, tilting her head back and sucking on a spot just below her chin.

“Ngh… Yeah, okay, upstairs _now_ ,” she managed to get out, swallowing tightly. She pushed him back, but he just grabbed her waist, pulling her along with him, and kissed her again. His teeth scraped her lips, and she opened for him with a groan, sucking his tongue into her mouth, loving the sound of the sharp breath he took in through his nose. He began walking them towards the stairs, hands on her hips, guiding her. They stumbled up the steps together, pausing every few seconds, hands shooting out to balance against walls, fingers gripping clothes for purchase. Felicity unbuttoned his shirt, and he pulled the tie out of her hair. She kicked off her heels near the top and Oliver toed off his boots.

By the time they pushed their way into Felicity’s bedroom, Oliver’s shirt was gone, his pants undone, and her dress was unzipped, large calloused hands reaching down the back to cup her ass, lifting her up. As she wrapped her legs around him, there was a ripping sound and her dress loosened around her legs. The seam at the bottom of the zipper had torn.

Oliver pulled away from her lips, eyes wide. “Your dress. Felicity, I’m sor-“

She shook her head. “It’s fine, I got it on clearance, keep going,” she said, leaning down and biting his shoulder. Oliver groaned and hiked her up higher, the dress tearing even more. A moment later she was being lowered onto her bed, and Oliver pulled the dress off of her shoulders, all the way down, until Felicity was left in her matching polka dotted underwear set. They didn’t exactly scream “seductive temptress” but then, she’d never really been able to pull that off anyway. At least she hadn’t worn her granny pants.

Felicity raised herself on her elbows and watched Oliver take her in.

His eyes followed the contours of her body, from her shoulders to her waist and down her legs. A small smile tugged at the edge of his lips.

“What?” Felicity asked, giving herself a quick once-over. “Is something wrong?”

Oliver shook his head. “No, just – _polka dots_.” He laughed. “This is almost exactly how I pictured you.”

Felicity couldn’t hide her surprise. “You – you pictured this? You and me?”

Oliver nodded, grinning as he stepped forward and crawled onto the bed in-between her legs. “More than once,” he said, and leaned down, nipping lightly at her lips – once, twice.

“And I was wearing polka-dots?”

He left her lips and began trailing little kisses down her neck. “Polka-dots, little hearts, bow ties…” She could feel him smiling into her shoulder. He bit down lightly. “Ones and zeroes…”

Felicity gasped as he licked her collarbone, pulling one of her straps down her shoulder.

“You know, I actually have a pair like that somewhere?”

Oliver stopped and raised his head, eyes glinting. “Really?”

“Um, yeah I think. I got them in college.”

“Unbelievable,” he muttered, and pulled her bra cup down over her breast, lowering his head and sucking her nipple into his mouth.

“Ohhhh! Okay! Yeah, um, I’ll have to find them. Oh… keep doing that…” Her back arched off the bed as he swirled his tongue around her. Oliver released her nipple and moved down, licking a stripe under her breast and then biting down lightly.

Felicity brought her hands up, digging her fingers into Oliver’s hair. It was just long enough for her to be able to grip.

Oliver continued kissing and licking down her stomach, fingers trailing down her sides, sending chills across her skin. Her knees were bent, legs parted to make room for him, and when he reached her hip bone and sucked, she cried out, bringing them up to wrap around his back. He was relentless, adding teeth to the suction, tongue darting out, almost tickling her in addition to the slight sting of it. When he pulled away, she was left panting, looking down her body at him to find him smirking at the spot. He’d probably left a bruise that wouldn’t be going away any time soon.

He rubbed his thumb into the skin there, then hooked his fingers into the edge of her underwear. Felicity let her legs drop, still breathing heavily, and Oliver drew her underwear down, shuffling back on the bed until they were off completely. He slid his hands up the insides of her legs, and when he reached her knees, began to part them.

“Um…?” Felicity’s voice was small, unsure. Oliver stopped.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Felicity bit her lip, bending her knees and pushing them together, effectively blocking Oliver off.

“You – you don’t have to do that, really. It’s okay.”

“I – what?” Oliver sat back, looking incredibly confused.

She didn’t know why she was stopping him. All she knew was that suddenly, she felt tremendously self-conscious. “What I - what I said before about guys never, um… You don’t have to feel like you need to do that just because I said-” Felicity shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

Why was she ruining this? She’d wanted this for years, wondered what it would be like. And she’d wanted _Oliver_ for years, and here he was, and now just- she felt the beginning of tears sting at the corners of her eyes.

The bed shifted and gentle hands grasped her fingers, pulling them away from her face. She couldn’t look at him though, blowing out a sharp breath and turning her head to face the door.

“Hey. Felicity, _hey_. What’s wrong?”

She swallowed. “I don’t know. I don’t know why I’m getting like this, I’m just being stupid.”

“No, you’re not. Something is bothering you, and that’s fine – you can tell me. We don’t have to do any of this if you don’t want to.”

That made her turn to face him. “No! I want to do this!” she said vehemently. “God, I _really_ want to do this!”

Oliver looked lost. “Okay?”

Felicity sighed and sat up, pulling her bra back into place.

“I just – every guy I’ve ever been with – they always had a reason why they wouldn’t – _you know_ , and at some point…” She picked at a loose thread on her comforter. “At some point I guess I started thinking that maybe it wasn’t so much that they didn’t want to go down on women, but that they didn’t want to with _me_. And now I can’t shake it.”

The silence stretched out and she finally looked up at Oliver, not really knowing what to expect. His eyes were soft and his lips turned up in the faintest trace of a smile.

 “I completely ruined this, didn’t I?”

Oliver shook his head. “No. You didn’t.  And I’m glad you told me. We’re _partners_ Felicity, before anything else. _Especially_ if we’re going to be doing this.” He gestured in-between them and then reached up and tucked a few strands that had come lose from her ponytail behind her ear. She leaned into the touch, sighing,

“We can stop if you want.” He slid his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck, rubbing circles into the base of her scalp. “But Felicity,” Oliver’s voice had pitched lower once again, and she could see him swallow as he watched her lips. “If you’re willing to let me, I would very much like to show you what they wouldn’t. I want to taste you, Felicity.” He leaned forward, hand still on the back of her neck. “I can’t imagine anything I would rather do than spend my night doing just that.”

Felicity shivered, Oliver’s warm breath brushing across her ear. Maybe she hadn’t messed this up, not if the way Oliver was looking at her was any indication. Not if he would just keep looking at her like that. “Okay,” she whispered, moaning when he took her earlobe in his mouth, running his tongue along the edge.

“Good.” He laid her back on the bed. “We’ll take it slow, and you’ll stop me if you don’t feel comfortable, okay?”

Felicity nodded, shivering again when Oliver bit down at the top of her breast and then soothed it with his tongue.

Oliver began to move down her body, lavishing kisses on the skin of her abdomen, licking beneath her breast, nipping lightly at her sides. She could feel herself begin to tense up slightly as he reached her hips, but he passed over her sex, instead beginning to kiss a trail down her left leg. His stubble scraped deliciously against her skin, and then he trailed his fingers down her inner thigh, and Felicity sucked in a breath, her back arching slightly. Oliver circled his hands around her thigh, drawing them down slowly, stopping at her knee and bending it to lift her leg. He straightened her calf, and then began to rub circles with his thumbs into the sensitive skin behind her knee. He kissed his way from her ankle down her calf and when his lips met his hands, his tongue darted out, laving the area, and it should have tickled, but it didn’t. No. It felt –

Felicity whimpered when he added the slightest scrape of teeth before gently lowering her leg back to the bed. He trailed his fingers down to her foot, where he dug his thumbs into the arch, scraping his nail gently down the center of it and Felicity felt the sensation shoot straight up into her center. Her toes curled and she threw her head back, gasping.

“Oh my God!”

She could hear his smile, silent as he was, and a moment later, his hands were at the top of her right thigh, repeating the motions. Inner thigh, back of her knee, kisses down her calf and then his thumbs, oh _God_ his thumbs digging into the arch of her right foot and how was this a thing? How had she never known how _sensitive_ the soles of her feet were?

Oliver put her leg down gently and then gripped an ankle in each hand and began sliding his hands up, scooting up in between her legs as he did so. When he reached her thighs, his thumbs started to rub deep circles into the sensitive skin there, getting higher, and higher until they were just about at the apex, nearly touching her where she was aching for him to touch.

“Oliver…” she whispered, lifting her hips off of the bed.

He ignored her plea, instead, moving his hands back over her hipbones to grab her waist. She groaned in frustration, but all at once, he was pulling her roughly towards him, sliding her body a few inches down the bed, and before she could register what was happening, before her brain caught up with the rest of her body’s pleasure, he had her legs hooked over his shoulders and his tongue deep inside of her.

Her back arched as her mouth opened in a silent cry, her legs tightening around him and pulling his head in even closer.

She could feel his tongue stroking her inner walls, turning, flexing, brushing roughly around her entrance, setting every nerve ending on fire. Oliver’s fingers dug into her thighs, holding her steady.

She couldn’t breathe, and her fingers clenched so tightly into her comforter that her hands were tingling from lack of circulation.

“Oh _God_!” she managed to choke out with a sob. Her stomach muscles twitched as Oliver gentled his tongue, and slipped his hands down, the complete _opposite_ of what she wanted him to be doing.

“No, don’t-“ Felicity gasped, she felt Oliver freeze in between her legs. “Don’t _stop_!” she finished the sentence, and a shiver ran through her when she felt Oliver’s breath on her sex as he laughed softly. He spread her knees wide, and slid his hands up the inside of her thighs, thumbs always, always rubbing those infuriating circles, until they were rubbing circles against her _center_ , and then pushing inside of her.

Felicity cried out when Oliver finally put his mouth on her clit, thumbs still rubbing inside of her, fingers splayed, keeping her legs spread open for him, while his tongue stroked over and around her. She felt him kiss her outer lips, left then right, and then her inner lips, sucking on them lightly, the warmth of his mouth and roughness of his tongue against the sensitive skin making her grip his hair, not knowing whether she wanted to pull him closer or push him away, because it was so intense.

He licked a long stripe from her entrance to her clit, and then back again, before closing his lips over her clit and teasing the nub with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh, _oh_ …” her eyes shut of their own accord, and she moaned, back arching, her nipples tightening from the honest-to-god electricity flowing through her, originating at the point where Oliver’s tongue was doing the most deliciously obscene things she’d ever experienced.

He kissed down from her clit to her entrance, and finally removed his thumbs, leaving her feeling empty, but he replaced them with his tongue once again, stroking in and out of her. His fingers held her open for him as he circled her clit.

Felicity couldn’t breathe. Her thighs quivered with the exertion of keeping her legs from closing around Oliver, and her fingers tightened in his hair. She could feel the beginnings of an orgasm tingling in her toes as they curled into the comforter.

Oliver replaced his tongue with his fingers, and returned to her clit, kissing, licking, sucking. Felicity felt the tiniest nip of teeth and her back arched again as she cried out.

Oliver hummed in approval and the vibrations curled her toes tighter. She was right there, on the bridge between ecstasy and infinity. It was seconds and forever away. She was so close. _So close_ …

“Oliver, _Oliver_ … I.. I think… I think I’m going to-“

Oliver crooked his fingers inside of her, stroking her inner wall, and sucked her clit in between his lips, tongue pressing down on the bundle of nerves and then Felicity was there.

She fell over the edge into the most intense orgasm she’d ever experienced in her life. There was nothing except Oliver’s tongue and her body and their pleasure, and along with the explosion of euphoria, came an almost equally intense feeling of relief. She could have this. She _deserved_ this.

She was crying and laughing when she finally came down, tears streaking her cheeks, Oliver’s chin propped up on her lower stomach, arms wrapped around her lower back.

 “That bad, huh?” he asked, a sly grin letting Felicity know he was teasing her.

Felicity shook her head, sniffling. She looked down at him, joy bubbling up into her smile, even as she wiped at her eyes.

“Awful. Just awful. Don’t know what all the fuss was about.”

She dropped her hands to his head, running her fingers through his hair. Oliver hummed in response, turning into the touch.

“Are you okay?” he finally asked.

Felicity took a deep breath. “I – yeah. Wow. So much more than okay, that was-“

“Just me getting started,” Oliver cut in.

Felicity couldn’t help her slow grin. “Yeah?”

In response, Oliver let go of her, crawling up her body until he was propped above her. He leaned down, lips hovering over hers, and for a moment, they just breathed each other in. Then he closed the gap, kissing her slowly, languidly. She could taste herself on his tongue, and it sent a thrill down her spine.

He pushed his hips down, and she could feel how hard he was through his pants. Why was he still wearing pants?

“Why are you still wearing pants?” she asked breathlessly. He laughed and pulled away, standing, and Felicity sat up after him. The buttons were already undone, so it was a matter of moment before Oliver was pushing them off his hips, along with his underwear. She’d have to find out later whether he wore boxer briefs like she’d always suspected, or something else.

No, for now, she was _very_ focused on Oliver’s body in all its naked glory, and if she was getting a little ahead of herself in her thoughts, well, it was only to be expected. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she met Oliver’s eyes. He was watching her, watching her reaction, and if his face was anything to go by, it was apparently very obvious she liked what she saw. She smiled almost shyly, despite having just had Oliver's mouth everywhere, and reached behind herself to undo her bra and let it fall to the floor.

Oliver's eyes darkened with appreciation, and he pushed her back down onto the bed, and this time, when he leaned into her, she could feel his erection pressing firm against her stomach. He kissed her again and smiled. “Like I said. Just. Getting. Started." He punctuated each word with a short nip to her lips.

Felicity squealed a moment later as he flipped them, so she straddled his waist, Oliver lying beneath her. His fingers stroked over her hips, climbing to her breasts to pinch her nipples and Felicity’s head fell back as she shut her eyes, sighing.

She felt loose and relaxed, and her orgasm had left her deliciously sensitive in all the best ways. She could feel the calluses on Oliver’s fingers as he trailed them down her sides, the light puffs of air brushing across her shoulder blades from the breeze coming in through the window, Oliver’s stomach muscles flexing in between her legs. She leaned down to kiss him once, twice, before finally letting herself touch as much as he had. Fingers tripped over scars like they were nothing, dipping into the ridges of his abdomen, cutting across his nipples. His hissed intake of breath made her smile and she leaned down again to suck a spot onto his collarbone.

Oliver groaned in response, lifting his hips off of the bed for a moment, and her along with them. _God_ , he was strong…

“Felicity…”

She didn’t respond, just leaned over the side of the bed and opened the drawer of her bedside table, pulling out a condom, and setting it down next to her.

Oliver watched her as she scooted back onto his thighs. Felicity reached down, biting her lip in appreciation, before taking him in her hand and stroking.

His hips bucked again, but it was harder for him to lift them off the bed with her sitting on his legs. She spread her hand on his stomach, to keep him in place, even though both of them knew she couldn’t actually stop him if she tried. It was more her force of will that was keeping him in place than anything else.

She stroked him again, slowly, rubbing her thumb over the tip and collecting the bead of moisture that had formed there. Without breaking eye contact, she brought her thumb up and sucked it into her mouth.

Oliver’s sharp intake of breath made Felicity smile, and she resumed stroking him, feeling his stomach muscles tighten and clench beneath her other hand. She trailed her fingers up and down, light touches, watching him jump in her hand, alternating with firm, long pulls that made him groan in response. She marveled at his tight jaw, at his eyes falling shut, at the sweat dotting his temples. She had Oliver Queen completely at her mercy. She finally reached for the condom and tore it open, watching his face as she rolled it on.

She could tell he was clenching his teeth, and his chest rose and fell as he took short, controlled breaths through his nose.

Felicity knew she had him on edge, and she could string it out, tease him some more.

Or she could just give them both what they really wanted.

She positioned herself above him, holding him in her right hand, guiding him, but before she lowered herself down, Oliver sat up and gripped her hips. His eyes held hers, the blue of his irises barely visible. They breathed together, lips so close they brushed against each other without quite kissing. Oliver took a deep breath and then nodded, and then together, guiding each other, Felicity sank down.

Oliver released a strangled sigh, his eyes falling shut as he leaned his forehead against hers, and Felicity took short, shallow breaths, getting used to the feeling of being filled, stretched in the best way. Her thighs were trembling with both exertion and arousal, until Oliver lifted first one of her legs to wrap around his waist, and then the other.

His hands trailed up and down her back, and he leaned down, placing open mouthed kisses to her shoulder.

It felt so intimate, the position they were in. They were completely wrapped around each other, and Felicity was struck for the first time that this was so much more than sex, or just scratching an itch. This could be - _was_ \- everything.

“You okay?” Felicity asked, bringing her arms up over his shoulders and hugging him as he continued to kiss across her collarbones.

Oliver lifted his head, placing a chaste kiss on her chin, then her cheek, then her lips.

“Yes,” he replied, his voice low and deep. “You?”

“Mmmm.” She clenched her inner walls around him, and Oliver lifted his head, sucking in a sharp breath.

He gripped her hips tightly and circled them, and then Felicity used his shoulders to leverage herself up before sinking down on him once again.

They both groaned. The position didn’t allow for very deep penetration, but the intimacy more than made up for it.

She did it again, raising herself off of him, and settling down into his embrace. Oliver’s hands spread across her upper back, holding onto her, and he dropped his head to her shoulder, burying his face in her neck. She could feel his breath on the sensitive skin with each shift, each gyration.

They moved together, touching at every possible point of contact. Felicity was still buzzing from her previous orgasm, and very quickly found herself tensing, her muscles tightening in anticipation as Oliver’s fingers dug into her shoulder blades. He slipped his head down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the pebbled skin, and Felicity let her head fall back, the hot wetness of Oliver’s mouth coupled with the feeling of him sliding in and out of her making her cry out softly.

She gripped the back of Oliver’s neck and pulled herself up, tilting to her left, and over-balancing them, so that they rolled to the side and Oliver ended up on top of her, with her legs still wrapped around his waist.

He looked completely stunned for a moment, looking down at her, before he grinned slowly.

“You’re just full of surprises.”

“I don’t know. I think I may have pretty much given everything away tonight.”

Oliver ran his hand down one of her legs, unhooking her ankle and lifting it above his shoulder. He pulled out and thrust back in and, _oh_ , that went so much deeper. Felicity gripped his shoulders, nails digging into Oliver’s skin.

Oliver leaned down, still smiling. “Good. I want everything.”

He thrust again, and Felicity cried out, their new position allowing Oliver to enter her at _just_ the right angle.

“Oh _God_!”

Oliver set up a rhythm, hard and slow. Slow enough that Felicity wasn’t going to spiral out of control right away, but so relentless, she could feel herself coiling tighter with each thrust. She couldn’t escape her climax, just as she couldn’t make it come any faster, and the steady, intense strums of pleasure had her gasping and shaking.

His pace was maddening, too much, not enough, heavy, heady, devastating…

“Please,” she whispered. “ _Please_ , faster…” Her voice raised to a helpless cry at the end, the teasing, grueling pace making her frantic. Oliver gripped her ankle, thrusting _harder_ , but not faster.

It was impossible. She was never going to reach her orgasm like this. He was making her crazy. She needed _more_.

And then, amazingly, she felt it coming on, like a tidal wave she couldn’t escape, steady but powerful, starting at her toes and on the next thrust shooting up to her center.

“Ol- _Oliver_! Ahhhh!!!” It shattered through her, unstoppable, unrelenting, and she scrabbled for purchase, trying to pull away from the intense pleasure, but held in place by Oliver and his endless rhythm, never ceasing, never slowing, prolonging her orgasm until it exploded a second time behind her eyes, stars shooting down her spine.

Felicity shook her head. “Stop, too much, too much…” she muttered, voice cracking. Oliver slowed to a stop and gently lowered her leg. He was still inside her, still hard, and she could see the strain in his muscles, the tightness in his shoulders, that told her he was close as well.

He let out a breath, leaning down over her and propping his arms on either side of her head. He began to circle his hips slightly, the motion just enough to send additional sparks of pleasure though Felicity without being too much.

She ran her fingers down over his back, his shoulder blades, down to the slope of his ass.

Such a _great_ ass…

Oliver chuckled above her. “Out loud?” she asked.

“Mmhmm…” Oliver pulled out just the slightest amount and slid back in. Felicity’s eyes fluttered shut and she sighed.

“That okay?” he asked, voice low in her ear.

“Yes, definitely yes.”

He did it again, pulling out a little more this time, and gently circling his hips at the end.

“Wow, you’re good at this.”

Oliver didn’t respond, just grinned, and reached behind him, taking each of her hands in his. He held them as he lifted Felicity’s arms above her head, fingers entwined, and picked up the pace again.

She felt completely enveloped by him. He was draped over her, his weight a comfort, and she could feel every movement of his muscles against her body. She tightened her fingers around his, matching each of his shallow thrusts.

“I want you to touch yourself for me, Felicity,” he said, bringing her right hand down and leaning slightly away so she could slide her hand in between their bodies. He let go of her other hand and wrapped his arms under her back, holding onto her as his thrusts picked up speed.

It was physically impossible for them to get any closer.

“I can’t,” she said breathlessly, shaking her head, “I can’t come again…” She was _so_ overstimulated.

“Yes, you can,” he spoke softly in her ear.

Felicity pressed down on her own clit, marveling at how close she was to orgasming, despite feeling like it was impossible to go again. She shut her eyes and bit her lip at the sensation of Oliver everywhere, and Oliver dropped his head to her shoulder, groaning as her walls clenched around him. She bent her knees, planting her feet on either side of him and using them for leverage to meet him thrust for thrust. She reached her left hand above her head, pushing against the headboard for counter-balance.

Oliver’s hands slid beneath her ass, squeezing it lightly, and Felicity arched into him. His movements were no longer steady – he moved in her recklessly, his control having finally slipped. His breaths came quick and heavy against her neck, interspersed with bites and kisses to the sensitive skin there.

He lifted his head, meeting her eyes, her pleasure sharply mirrored back in them. Felicity gave the tiniest nod, and then Oliver dropped his forehead to hers, groaning as he came. Felicity could feel him inside of her and then –

“Oh!” she cried out softly in surprise, a final orgasm buzzing through her from fingertip to toe.

The sounds of their heavy breathing and the fluttering curtains intermingled as the sweat cooled on their bodies. Felicity brought her hands up to trail her fingertips up and down Oliver’s arms. She felt languid, lethargic, and exhausted in the best possible way.

Oliver lifted his head, taking a deep breath through his nose. He looked soft around the edges, relaxed in a way she’d never seen, and he grinned down at her, the look on his face one of sheer contentment.

He placed a soft kiss to her nose, her lips, before he settled down into her, still hugging her waist.

Felicity’s hands moved to his hair, running through the short strands, and Oliver hummed in appreciation.

“Wow,” she finally said softly.

Oliver snorted. “Understatement,” he said into her shoulder. He kissed it and ran his nose gently down the front. “That was incredible. You’re incredible.”

“Says the man with the golden tongue.”

Oliver laughed, and Felicity was once again struck by how much lighter he looked.

“So, what was that, three?” he asked, and she couldn’t believe it - he actually sounded _smug_! And as much as she didn’t want to add to that –

“Four, actually. I had a quick third one on the tail end of number two.”

“Really?”

“Yes, _really_ , Oliver, okay? You’re incredible in bed, congratulations on your everything.” She laughed and he joined her, gripping her just a little bit more tightly, and she him. They breathed together for a while, her chest expanding as he exhaled, and vice versa, until finally -

“Oliver?”

“Mm?”

“You’re getting heavy…”

Another chuckle, and then he was pulling out, both he and Felicity groaning at the sensation. He rolled off of her, and she felt suddenly empty. But Oliver quickly discarded the condom, and then reached for her, pulling her into him, and she settled down, one hand over his chest, feeling the quick beats of his heart.

Felicity bit her lip.

“So… I know we should have probably talked about this before, but um… Neither of us really seemed too interested in talking and there were other things going on… things like your mouth and your hands and, okay, not getting into it, because wow, we could be here all day, or night, as it were – “

“Felicity,” Oliver’s voice was soft, and he was giving her that smile, the one she’d never been able to help but think was completely hers.

“So. What now?”

Oliver pulled her closer. “I’d say sleep. Sleep and then more sex. Then maybe sleep again, and in the morning, sex again,” he paused, looking thoughtful. “Maybe coffee at some point.”

It wasn’t really an answer, but she fell silent anyway.

“Felicity,” Oliver nudged her, drawing one of her legs in between his. “I would love to take you to coffee. Or even better, dinner.”

Slowly, she grinned. “You mean, like on a date?”

Oliver held her more tightly. “Yes.”

“Okay, fine, but I should warn you. I don’t put out, so no funny business.”

She could hear the smile in his words as she curled into him. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

They settled, melting into her mattress and each other, pulling up the comforter over them and falling asleep.

She was woken several hours later by Oliver’s head between her legs. And again the following morning. And then once more in the early afternoon. They didn’t get their coffee until evening.

~*~

The dance floor at Verdant was packed with people dancing and grinding against each other as the music echoed around them, thrumming at the base of Felicity’s spine.

They’d just settled with their drinks – they had all decided to order the most obscenely titled items on the menu – and Felicity was actually really enjoying her Bend Over Shirley. She was thinking of trying the Slow Comfortable Screw next. Sara was tending bar that night, and she had laughed when they’d ordered. Felicity had grinned in response.

“So, _Bracha_ , why the change in venue? Did that bartender finally leave?”

Felicity laughed. “Well, _Raizy_ ,” she drawled, and Melissa shuddered at the name from their childhood, “I decided to stop running away. Verdant’s a good club. I also happen to know the owner.”

“Wait,” Jordana piped up. “You know Oliver Queen?”

“Actually,” a voice popped up from behind her, and Felicity immediately smiled. “I’m not the owner.”

Oliver stepped up, his face softening as he looked down at Felicity before addressing her friends. “The club belongs to my sister, Thea. Though, I help out where I can…”

“Hey,” Felicity said, smiling up at him.

His hand on her shoulder felt like home and she leaned into the touch.

“These are my friends, Melissa and Jordana,” she said, and the girls had enough composure to say hello without looking completely starstruck, which Felicity had to give them credit for. She definitely hadn't maintained any sort of composure the first time she'd met him.

“Well, ladies, the drinks are on me tonight. What are you all having?”

Jordana flushed. “Ummm…” She pulled her Angel’s Tit closer to her.

Melissa, unshakable Melissa, spoke up. “It’s dirty drinks night, so whatever sounded lewdest.”

Oliver grinned. “Might I suggest the Screaming Orgasm next?” He looked straight at Felicity as he said it and she bit her lip. “Let me know when you’re ready for another round. I’ll get it for you myself.”

The double entendre was unmistakable and Felicity laughed at Oliver’s cheek, blushing only slightly. He nodded goodbye and left.

When Felicity turned back to her friends they were gaping at her.

Jordana spoke first. “Um, did Oliver Queen just…? Are you-”

“Felicity! Please tell me you're sleeping with that man!” Melissa jumped in.

Felicity couldn’t help her slow smile. “Maybe.”

“Oh my GOD.”

Jordana waved her hands. “Wait, wait… I just have one question. Did you… I mean, after the last time we talked, did he...?”

Felicity beamed and took a sip of her drink.

“Melissa, I think I’ll be joining you at Rosh Hashana services this year. I’d like to thank God personally for this one…”


End file.
